Pet
by maddy midnight
Summary: Stockholms syndrome - when a hostage becomes loyal to the hostage-taker, regardless of danger. Reverse roles. Allen massacars the Order. Road came home to find her friends murdered by the boy with white hair. He looked so innocent. AllenxRoad. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The whole building had fallen into chaos when he had revealed his true face. He could hear frantic footsteps, their screams were like music to his ears.

Lunging forward, he slashed his sword through three finders, their cries echoing through the halls. Their blood dripped from the blade, shining and crimson in the dull candle light.

Allen rolled his shoulders, allowing the thrill of the fight to consume him. He could almost taste their fear.

The exorcists and braver finders tried to fight him, but each fell like the last. Some barely put up a fight. Bodies crumpled on the floor, red liquid staining his white shirt.

Some of the exorcists were stronger than he had expected. But that only made the task more enjoyable. Where was the fun in killing those so weak they couldn't even put up a fight?

One group of finders, weak as they were, continued to attack him, over and over, even after he had killed them. Their bodies would heal and they would continue to fight. But when he disposed of the woman, whimpering in the corner, they fell immediately, in pieces before they hit the ground.

The black-haired swordsman was a worthwhile opponent, his skill unmatched by any ordinary human. But Noahs were not ordinary by any means. He fought well, but when his sword fell, so did he. His face contorted in pain, a strange tattoo winding across is body.

The red-haired bookman stood up before him, his own body a barrier before the girl and the old man. His determination was admirable, but it wasn't enough to save him. The old man and girl never had a chance, her anguished cries ringing through the halls, even after her breathing had ceased.

The strongest by far was the masked general. He withstood blow after blow as he was slowly forced to his knees. And the others, they lost the will to fight as his head rolled across the stone floor. With their determination crushed, they fell easily, joining their family and friends.

Allen smirked as he side stepped the bodies, slaughtering those foolish enough to believe they could hide. Some begged for him to spare them, backing away as his laughter echoed around them.

Only when every person had fallen did he allow himself a moment to sit and relax. To relish in the pleasure of the massacre, adrenalin still pumping through his veins.

As he calmed, his stomach gurgled. Death always made him hungry. Standing, he stretched his arms before moving in search of the kitchen.

* * *

Road smiled as she stepped off the boat, her hand wrapped around the innocence she had collected. After being gone for over a month, she couldn't wait to see everyone again.

She looked around, hoping that her friends had come to greet her, like they did after every mission.

Her smile fell. There was no one around. Did they forget? She banished the idea. The boat had arrived early. They were probably still asleep.

Allowing the smile to come back, she wondered how she was going to pass the time. She quickly decided that it would be fun if she ate and waited for them in the cafeteria.

Road walked through the familiar corridors, surprised by how silent it was. Even at this hour there should be some kind of noise. Even the training hall was silent. Where was Kanda? He always got up early to train while it was still silent and he could concentrate.

Something was off. She pocketed the elemental innocence, withdrawing her own. It was in the shape of an umbrella. People thought a talking umbrella was creepy, she found it rather cute.

She slowed her steps, each one cautious and silent. She scanned the halls and cursed, unable to make out anything in the dark. Frowning, she listened hard, relying on her hearing to alert her of danger.

It wasn't until her foot hit something, Road realised the true peril of the situation. Kneeling down she reached forward. She touched the thing and immediately withdrew her hand, stifling a scream. The sticky substance on her hand; she didn't need to see to identify it. Reaching out once more, she ran her hand along the person. When her fingertips brushed against cold steel, she realised who it was.

She traced the blade, only to find his fingers still clasped around the hilt. She laid her hand on his chest and brought her ear to his mouth. Tears began to trail down her cheeks. He wasn't breathing.

She stood, walking forward, fully aware of what she might find. If it could defeat Kanda... she didn't want to think about the others.

Road passed at least ten other bodies as she walked. She ignored the fact that she had tripped over Lavi's hammer and kicked one of Lenalee's hair ties across the corridor. Some of the bodies she had checked for life had still been warm.

Road stepped into the cafeteria, afraid of what she might see. She was surprised. A young boy was sitting among the strewn bodies of her comrades, happily munching on a sandwich. He smiled brightly and waved, offering her a seat beside him.

She stood, frozen in the doorway, unsure of what to make of the situation. She walked towards him. He looked so pure with his snowy white hair hanging in front of soft grey eyes. She stopped, catching herself, remembering the bodies. For the first time she noticed blood splattered across his clothing, matted in the white hair that made him look so innocent.

She stepped back, pointing her innocence at his sweet face. "Who are you?" she yelled, frantically wiping away her tears.

He stood, smirking. His eyes flashed gold and his skin greyed, a line of scars appearing on his forehead. He looked her in the eye. "My name is Allen Walker, but Allen is fine."

"You... you... you monster. You killed them."

"Yes, I believe I did." He walked forward, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Stay back," she brandished the umbrella in front of herself, tearing her eyes from his piercing gaze.

He chuckled. "Why would I want to do that?" In an instant he was in front of her, his fingers wrapped around her throat. Her umbrella clattered against the ground as he lifted her, her feet dangling in the air.

"Let go of me," she rasped. Her black nails clawed at his hand. If anything, his grip tightened.

He walked forward, slamming her into the wall. Her head hit rough concrete and her vision began to blur. She felt his hand brush her cheek.

"Such a pretty little thing," he whispered. She tried to move away, but her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Kill me," she spat, as her vision faded completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Road woke up in a cell, a chain attached to her ankle. She shook her head, trying to remember what had happened. She'd gotten back and then... Why couldn't she remember?

Looking around, she saw a boy in her cell. He had white hair and looked intent on whatever he was holding.

Then she remembered. They were dead. They were all dead. And he had killed them.

She scrambled backwards, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I see you're awake," he smiled. "Here."

She caught what he threw at her. It was a bread roll.

She looked at it for a moment before throwing it aside, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Now, now," Allen muttered, walking over to where she had discarded the bread, "we wouldn't want you going hungry. It's not good for your health. If you want, I could grab you something more appetizing." He smiled, offering her the bread once more.

She slapped it out of his hand, watching it roll across the ground. "Leave me alone."

He frowned.

"As you wish."

He turned and walked from the cell, kicking the roll towards her.

"Please eat."

Only when the sound of his footsteps disappeared, did she lift her head to properly examine her surroundings. Not good. The cell looked sturdy. She yanked at the chain a couple of times before giving up. There was no way she was going to break out of that.

For a while she just sat, unsure of what to do. She reached into her jacket pocket, hoping it was still there.

"No," she whispered. Her doll. It wasn't there. Tears streaked down her cheeks. After everything, she didn't have the one comfort she had always relied on. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, they were all gone. And now, she had lost the one thing she had had from her life outside the Order.

* * *

Road wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up, or how long she had been sleeping. She figured it didn't really matter. All that did matter was the painful gnawing in her stomach.

She couldn't help it. Her eyes kept being drawn to the roll, still lying by her feet. Picking it up, she looked at it, all reasons for not eating it suddenly not quite good enough.

Figuring whatever it did to her couldn't be worse than what she was already going through, she took a bite. The bread may have been stale, but it was still food.

Rather than allowing herself to mull over the deaths of her friends, she planned what she would do to Allen when she got out.

* * *

Hours later, he returned to her cell carrying a tray of food. He set it down in front of her, then moved to sit in the same corner as before, watching her intently.

Without looking at him, she took the food, eating it quickly. She pushed the tray back towards him.

Without meaning to, her hand strayed to the pocket where her doll should have been. She'd never expected it to be there. But as her hand once more clasped around empty space, she had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from whimpering.

"What's wrong? Did you lose something?" Allen asked.

Road looked up at him, anger consuming her. "What have I lost? Where do you get the right to ask that?"

"I..."

"Everything. I've lost everything." Her hands balled into fists. "Leave. Kill me. I don't care what you do, as long as I don't have to look at your face."

* * *

Road ignored him the next time he came into her cell. She ate her food and didn't move until after he had left. When his footsteps disappeared, she allowed herself to stretch her legs and walk around.

When the cramps had left her legs, she sat down again, hugging her knees close to her chest. There was nothing in this place to distract her from her own thoughts.

She could still remember the feel of Kanda's blood, sticky on her fingers. It had still been warm. And Lenalee... Oh god... She had ignored it till now but... she had kicked a booted leg... it hadn't been attached to anything.

Road could feel herself panicking. How could he do it? He seems so innocent. He looked so fragile. The kind of person you wanted to protect.

No, he didn't need protection. She clenched her fist, tears leaking from her eyes. They were dead. She was alive. Why? Why was she still alive?

* * *

Tyki frowned at him. "Why do you insist on keeping that girl alive?"

Allen smiled. "I don't know. It's kind of fun. Like having a puppy. She's a quick learner. I'll teach her all kinds of tricks soon."

Tyki shook his head. "Just remember to feed her. Humans need regular meals. I don't want to be the one to clean up the mess if you forget."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Road wasn't sure how long had passed before he started talking to her. It could have been days, maybe weeks.

He talked while she ate. He told her about his family. She tried not to listen, but it was nice to hear his voice.

When he left, she felt guilty. Guilty that she had been so desperate for human interaction, she had actually enjoyed hearing him speak.

She reached into her pocket once more, clenching her fist around empty space. She withdrew her hand. She had to get out of here.

Road pulled at the chain around her ankle. She tried to break it. When that didn't work, she tried to force her foot out. Her teeth clenched in pain as the shackle cut into her skin. Her hands were raw and bloody as she pulled at her bindings.

That was how he found her when he came with her next meal.

Dropping the food he ran towards her, pulling her hands away. He examined the damage with a frown.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be doing that. It's not good for you." He smiled, but it wasn't comforting. There was something scary, even possessive about it.

He let go of one of her wrists, lightly running his fingers over the cuts. She flinched at the contact. Dropping her hand, he ripped some strips from the bottom of his shirt, then used them to bind her wounds.

Taking her chin in his hand, he forced her to look at him. "Don't do anything like that again."

He allowed her to pull her head from his grip and grasped one of her hands, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. She glared at the ground.

Allen smirked and left her sitting there. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't try that again.

A sob escaped her as soon as he was gone. What was wrong with her? She shivered. He'd been so gentle with her. As if she were breakable. His lips were so soft.

She could hear the voices of her friends. Yelling at her. Accusing her of betrayal.

Road dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

Next time he came in she had just awoken from a nightmare.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, scrambling back until her back hit the wall. "I didn't... I..." She sobbed, unable to speak.

Allen walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder until her cries stopped.

"Eat," he whispered, "forget what it is that pains you." He stroked her hair and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

She almost smiled. Why did he have to be so sweet? Why was he making this so difficult? She didn't see the smile of triumph cross his face.

Road was torn. She wanted to hate him, she really did. But he was making it really difficult. He was just so sweet. He comforted her and made their voices go away.

But that almost made her feel guiltier. She relied on him. They didn't torment her when he was talking. His stories distracted her. It was only when he was gone that they attacked.

She wanted him gone, because he was evil, because he killed them. But at the same time, she wanted him near her. There was something so comforting about his presence.

There were times when she almost slipped. She'd almost smile, or start to talk before she remembered what he was.

Sometimes, she would eat her meals more slowly. Just so she would be sure he would stay longer.

Their voices had stopped now. Without them to remind her, it was getting harder to think of him as a monster.

Allen smiled brightly at Tyki.

"She's learning, she's learning," He chanted. "It's wonderful. She's become so friendly. And she's starting to listen to me."

Tyki reluctantly looked up from his book. "Well done."

"Show more enthusiasm. Soon I'll be able to let her out of her cage."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What did you lose?" His voice was so soothing, so friendly. She couldn't help herself.

"It was a doll." She hadn't meant to tell him, but it had just slipped out.

"Was it special?"

"My parents gave it to me before I was taken to the Order. It was falling apart and people found ugly, but I loved it." She couldn't help herself; she hadn't talked for so long. He made it so easy for her to forget who he was.

"Where did you lose it?" he smiled.

Road shrugged, determined not to speak again.

"I see."

"Tyki, could you do me a favour?" Allen chirped, waving his hand in front of Tyki's face.

"What do you want?" he sighed, looking up from his book.

"I need you to look after her for a couple of days."

"No." The answer was definite, and anyone else would have given up on him. But Allen wasn't anyone else.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeease."

Tyki growled. "Can't you get the twins to do it?"

"No, they'll hurt her. It has to be you."

Tyki continued to frown.

"I promise I'll stop cheating in poker," Allen pleaded.

"Fine." Tyki sighed. Why was it always him?

"Thank you so much," Allen beamed, before running off.

She was surprised when he didn't deliver her next meal. Instead, it was delivered by another. He was tall, with dark hair. He wore a suit and top hat. He didn't stay with her, and he only spoke to her once.

"I don't get it. Why does he keep you?"

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. Turning away, he left the cell without a second glance.

The strange man continued to bring her food for the next few days, but he didn't speak to her again.

When she asked when Allen would be back, he merely shrugged. As if it was of no interest to him.

When Allen brought her next meal, she almost smiled. Then she realised, with a pang of guilt, that she was genuinely happy to see him.

"Hi." he smiled brightly at her. It was more cheerful than his usual greeting. He placed her food down with one hand, his other concealed behind his back.

"I've got a surprise for you," he chirped.

She looked up at him, confused.

"It's got to wait till after you eat though. So you better hurry."

Road finished her meal quickly, while shooting glances at Allen. His back was facing her, making it impossible to see whatever he was holding.

As soon as she finished, he was in front of her, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Surprise," He grinned, taking out a ragged doll from behind his back and holding it out towards her.

"I... You...' Road was at a loss for words. Jumping up, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure," Allen murmured into her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day when he came, he left the door open. He didn't have any food with him, just a set of keys.

"Would you like to dine with me today?" Allen asked dangling the keys in front of her.

She nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

Carefully, he undid the chains. Taking her by the hand, he led her out of her cell and through a long maze of corridors.

Road was completely lost by the time they walked into a large dining room.

Letting go of her hand, he pulled out a chair. He waited till she was sitting and pushed her chair in, flashing her a dazzling smile. Only then did he move to sit down across from her. The perfect gentleman.­­­­­­

* * *

Road set down her knife and fork, unable to rid herself of the smile stretched across her face. He was so sweet, and the food tasted so delicious. It was the most fun she had had in a while.

Allen stood, pushing his chair in before moving to help her up. Taking her hand, he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Road looked up at him, a blush rising in her cheeks. Allen smiled down at her. He let go of her hand for a moment before taking it again, allowing their fingers to intertwine. He slowly lifted his other hand, resting it lightly on the back of her neck.

She looked up into his eyes, bringing her free hand to rest on his chest. She didn't turn away as he moved closer. She didn't want to. He was so beautiful.

She slowly closed her eyes as their lips met. She lifted her hand from his chest and buried it in his hair. She loved his snowy hair, it was as soft as it looked. She loved everything about him, his smile, his voice. She loved him...

...

...

Oh god...

She loved him...

He killed them...

And she loved him...

...

...

Road yanked her mouth away, pushing him firmly in the chest. He stumbled back a few steps and that gave her the chance to lunge towards the table, grabbing the knife from where it still lay beside her plate.

She held the knife out in front of her, her eyes wide in horror. Allen took a step towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Road yelled, slashing the knife through the air.

"Calm down, tell me what's wrong." Allen moved to take another step, reaching out towards her. She lashed out again, striking the palm of his hand. Allen withdrew his hand quickly, blood dripping on the ground.

"Don't touch me. If you take another step I'll kill you."

Allen ignored her warning, taking another step forward. She lunged at him, striking his cheek. Before he could grab her, she had turned and fled the room.

Allen stood, shocked. He hadn't thought she would do it. He moved his hand up to his cheek, a single tear mingling with the blood. He wasn't supposed to care, but he had grown attached to her.

Regaining his composure he ran out of the room, following the sound of her light footsteps.

* * *

Road ran blindly through the corridors, bouncing roughly off the walls. She had to get out of here. The knife had been left behind long before, stained red with his blood.

She opened the next set of doors she came across and flung herself through them. They slammed shut behind her. The light was so bright it burned her eyes. She cried out in pain, throwing her arm up like a barrier.

Slowly, she uncovered her eyes, glimpsing daylight for the first time in so long.

It was so bright. So bright it hurt her to look at it.

Glaring at the ground, she trudged forward. She hadn't run in a while. Her legs were in so much pain she wondered how they could hold her up, and her lungs hurt so much she could barely breathe.

She wasn't sure how long it was before her legs gave out. She was so numb, she didn't feel the pain as she landed face down in the dirt.

She could hear voices in the distance as blackness overtook her senses.

**AN: Please review. so many people have favourited this story and i only have 12 reviews. I want to know what people think. Like it, don't like, what could be improved, what bits were good, what bits were bad. i like to know these things. Thankyou for reading. i hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Road slammed her fist down on her alarm, watching in dismay as it fell to the floor still ringing. Groaning she got up and turned off the annoying device, placing it back on her bedside.

She was getting used to life at the Asia branch. She could find the cafeteria on her own now.

She skipped through the corridors. Some of the people waved at her and she waved back, trying to remember their names.

* * *

Road licked her lips as she headed back to her room. The cook here was great. Her food was always delicious.

She went into her room, shutting the door quietly. It took her a moment to notice the figure crouched on her bed. She recognised him instantly. He had barely stood up before she catapulted into him, making him fall backwards onto the bed. Her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him before he quite realised what was going on.

"Nice to see you too," he muttered when she pulled away.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," she grinned, ruffling his white hair.

"Yeah, making plans was easier than we realised. The security is appalling." Allen smiled.

"So, when do we attack?"

"Tomorrow night," Allen moved to sit up but she wouldn't budge. "Can I get up now?"

"No way. I haven't seen you in two weeks, and no one is expecting me anywhere for a couple of hours. I want to make the most of this." Her hand dropped to his chest undoing the first couple of buttons.

"In that case..." He flipped them over, his lips descending on hers once more.

**A/N: Well this is my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, because I had a lot of fun writing it.** **Please review and check out my other stories. I love reviews. 3**


End file.
